


Today I Know What I'm Doing

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, College, Couch Sex, Early Queen (Band), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moving, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You help Brian move into his new flat and you feel he isn't paying enough attention to you, so you come up with a plan that won't allow him to ignore you.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Today I Know What I'm Doing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is honestly the most embarrassing thing I've ever felt compelled to write because of my dirty mind...but maybe someone out there will enjoy it too.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

Brian grunted as he set down the last stack of boxes, peeking over them easily with his tall form to smile at your statement. The day was finally here - Brian had scrounged up enough money from various teaching jobs interspersed with Queen gigs to allow him to rent his own flat instead of having to live in the shoddy dorms anymore. That wasn't to say he would be living in paradise , the flat having its own set of problems but those certainly outweighing the cons of decade old dorm halls at a university. 

"Me neither," Brian sighed, placing his hands on his hips and observing the cramped living room as you peeked into one of the slightly open boxes to find a thick book on astronomy sitting at the top. 

"Shame you won't have to share everything with three other people anymore," You joked, strolling past him to poke your head into the bathroom. You slightly jumped as Brian's arms captured your waist from behind, both of you laughing at your reaction.

"Well," Brian leaned his head down, lowering the tone of his voice and pressing a quick kiss to the shell of your ear, "I could be sharing it with someone."

You let out a deep sigh at his suggestion, turning around in his arms to look up into his pleading eyes. It sounded very appealing, living in your own place with the man you'd grown so close to, but the dead-end job at the supermarket barely carrying you through university didn't allow the funds. And even though you'd been together for a little over a year now, it just didn't feel right to make him do that big of a favor for you. "You know I can't do that, I'd never be able to afford the rent." You saw his jaw open in protest, and decided to cut him off before he tried for the millionth time to talk you into it. "And I'm not letting you pay for me so don't even try to get all chivalrous on me."

"It's going to be so lonely without you." Brian had clearly ignored your orders, pouting his lips and looking down into your eyes with his most sincere puppy-dog eyes. 

"I'll come over as much as possible," You reassured, letting out a small giggle at his attempt at persuasion. "And we'll still be able to be together on campus all day."

"That simply won't do," Brian smiled, unexpectedly picking you up to sling you over his shoulder. The action had both of you devolving into a laughing fit as you demanded he put you down, your words completely ignored as he carried you in an exaggerated manner back into the living room. A surprised gasp interrupted your laughs as he set you back down to lay on the couch, his body trapping yours against the cushions. "I won't let you leave."

"Oh really?" You teased, bringing a hand up to push a stray curl away from his forehead as he held up his torso with his elbows. "And how are you going to stop me?"

"I'll stay here forever," He joked, putting more of his weight against you and resting his head on your chest - his cheek resting against the skin just above your cleavage where you shirt's neckline dipped down. 

"Hm, doesn't sound like the worst idea," You smiled up at the ceiling, laying your hand against his mane of hair. "But we'll never get a single thing done."

"Sounds like a dream," Brian sighed, causing both you of you to let out small laughs. You stayed together like that for a few minutes, laying silently on the couch as you soothingly carded your hands through his hair. "Speaking of getting things done," Brian groaned, sitting up on his elbows again to look at you, "I should probably start unpacking."

"You're letting me go that easily?" You smirked, bringing back his previous commitment. 

"Of course not," Brian smiled with a quick, light kiss to your nose. "But I don't want to stare at stacks of boxes forever."

"Fair point," You smiled back, sitting up to give him a peck on the lips. 

Once you and Brian had finally made your way off the couch, the mundane task of unpacking took up the next few hours of your day. You decided to help him out in the living room, spending your time methodically putting his hoards of books in a neat pattern on the bookshelf sat next to the small television he had assembled before focusing on setting up things in his bedroom. Even though you'd set most everything up, the room spoke directly to Brian's personality: trinkets all relating to space and music littering various shelves and framed photos he had taken himself of all kinds of subjects hanging proudly on the walls thanks to the rusty hooks left behind from the last tenant. 

There was only a few boxes left as the sun started to set, casting an ethereal glow across the wooden floor you were sat on. The closest box to you contained his cameras, and you had decided to leave it alone in fear of somehow ruining the expensive equipment but a tan envelope tucked against the side of the box with a heart scribbled on it caught your eye. You knew it wasn't right to snoop but after all, Brian hadn't said not to look in anything and trusted you to decorate his living room so it couldn't have been that secret. 

Your heart immediately melted as the contents slipped out of the envelope, Polaroids of you and cheesy love letters you had sent him falling onto the floor in front of you. You grinned as you rifled through the pictures, the memories immediately coming back to you and some of the more risque pictures mixed in with the normal ones Brian had coaxed you into letting him take for his eyes only making your face heat up in embarrassment. The sound of a soft guitar strum from the other room brought you back to reality, and you moved to carefully place the items back in the envelope in an effort to make it look untouched. You knew Brian wouldn't be mad if he found out, but the contents were clearly something sentimental to him and he'd probably be humiliated to know you'd discovered his little collection. 

You decided your work was done and settled on the cheap couch after turning on the television, curling up to let the sound of local news you currently had no interest in lull you to sleep. When you woke up, it felt as if only seconds had passed since you had shut your eyes but the total darkness outside the windows proved your assumption wrong. You sat up, rubbing your eyes, and noticed Brian now sat on the couch next to you with his nose buried in a weathered book you could only assume had to do with astronomy. 

“Decorating tire you out that much?” Brian asked with a quick glance your way, the soft smile on his lips indicating he was just trying to tease you. You huffed at the question and drew your knees up to your chest while resting your head on his shoulder. The television was still emitting its familiar glow, now changed to some sci-fi movie you’d never heard of, but Brian was clearly too wrapped up in his reading to notice it. 

“How do you even know what all those words mean?” You yawned in reference to the book, completely ignoring his earlier question. It seemed your own inquiry went in one ear and out the other as Brian’s eyes remained trained on the text in front of him, so you shifted to drape your legs over his in any attempt to gain his attention. One of his hands fell down to grip your thigh, but the touch was far too disconnected and innocent for your liking. It was as if a switch had flipped inside of you, and you wanted nothing more than this simple first night in Brian’s new flat to turn into something more raunchy. Your motives finally clicked in Brian’s mind when you situated yourself to straddle his lap, pushing the book up against Brian’s chest and making it awfully difficult to actually get any reading done.

“Can I help you?” Brian grinned, finally looking up at you with those knowing eyes. 

“You didn’t say if you liked my work,” You pouted, moving your hands up to loosely hang around Brian’s neck.

“I love it, it looks great,” Brian answered with a kiss on your cheek. He shifted to look over your shoulder at the television behind you, knowing exactly what you were looking for and deciding to see how long you’d play his cat-and-mouse game. 

“It’s missing just one thing,” You sighed, dragging a finger along his neck and jawline in an unsuccessful attempt to draw his focus back to you.

“Hm, what would that be?” Brian disinterestedly asked, his eyes still watching the picture behind you.

“Maybe we should christen this place?” You tried to sound as sensual as possible while cupping the side of Brian’s face. 

His eyes finally looked back to glance up at you, that damned smirk plastered on his face. “I was kind of in the middle of something, and now I need to see how this movie ends.” The hardness you felt persistently growing underneath you contracted the words he spoke, but his feign disapproval only encouraged your wants. You huffed as his eyes shifted to look back at the television until the realisation hit you - you knew how to get what you wanted while letting Brian continue to try and play his mind game.

“I wanna try something different,” You whispered into his ear before slipping off his lap to settle on your knees. He glanced down at you with a look of confusion, the sight of you on your knees in front of him certainly nothing new. “But you just keep watching your movie,” You grinned while reaching for his belt buckle. He must’ve been curious as what you were up to, and complied to your request to keep his eyes trained on the screen while you tugged both his trousers and pants off with his help. The sight of his cock standing proud and flushed against his still-clothed stomach made your mouth water and heat pool between your legs, but you held back from just giving in and sucking him off in lieu of what you had recently planned. 

You saw him steal a glance as you stood up to strip yourself of all your clothes, the cooler night air running a shiver through your body. You let him full on stare at your naked form a little as you hovered over his lap again, hearing his breath hitch as you grabbed his cock to lower yourself slowly onto him. You sighed as your hips sat flush to his, resting your forehead against his shoulder to ground yourself a little. 

“This doesn’t seem that offbeat from the usual,” Brian softly spoke, rubbing a soothing hand up and down your back. You didn’t give him any indication as of what was going to happen - or not happen in this case - and opted to stay silent as you adjusted to the feeling of his cock completely filling your cunt. You clenched around him after a few moments, finally adjusted and gathering your wits. Brian knew it was a sign you were ready and brought his hands down to your hips but you stopped him before they could reach their destination.

“Uh, uh, uh,” You scolded, clenching yourself around him again and earning a quiet moan from him. “I thought you wanted to finish your movie, so go ahead...watch it.” You felt his jaw drop at your snarky command and slightly shifted in his lap to really drive the point home. 

The challenge immediately proved to be difficult for Brian, small moans and gasps leaving his mouth with your every little move as he tried to focus on the television. You both knew even though his eyes stayed on the screen, his mind was completely consumed by you sitting in his lap and you savoured the rare feeling of complete control over the situation. The involuntary stutter of Brian’s hips once you lifted your head to mouth at his jaw almost brought a moan out of you, but feeling him tremble underneath you flooded your mind and generously stretched pussy with overwhelming arousal and left you speechless. 

“Fuck,” Brian gritted out, his hands helplessly grabbing at the cushions underneath him. 

“Don’t cum,” You breathed against his cheek before kissing down his jawline again. “Not until the movie is over.”

He let out an impatient whine at your command, his stomach muscles tightening in an effort to control himself as you tortuously continued your movements, resting your head in the crook of his neck once more while slowly rolling your hips and occasionally clenching around him but also remaining still for a few moments between. 

The excitement bubbling up inside you when you heard the credit music emitting from the television was probably nothing compared to what Brian was feeling; you’d effectively dragged him through a good portion of the end of the movie and he always enjoyed when you took control from time to time. You barely had time to look up at him before both of his strong hands harshly gripped your backside, the force slightly dragging his cock along your walls and punching a high-pitched moan out of you. Your plan definitely worked, you now had his full attention and he was ready to show you how much your little experiment affected him. 

Sex wasn’t a one person job, though, and you relieved a little tension by lifting yourself off his cock to bounce in his lap at a measured pace. His hands gripped onto your sides, certainly hard enough to bruise but not so tight as to disrupt your speed, and leaned forward to lick at your breasts. You let your head roll back as he took a nipple into his mouth, the gentle use of his teeth making you involuntarily clench around him. It became harder to keep a steady pace as he gave both breasts the same amount of attention before moving up to suck a mark just under your collarbone. The new position allowed the chance to bury your hands in his curls, your hips starting to slow down as a dull ache in your thighs made itself known. 

Brian took the opportunity to hold you steady over his cock, his hips thrusting deep and fast into you as he took back his usual control. The sudden intensity had you both moaning much too loud for this late in the night in a cheap flat building but neither of you seemed to care as you chased the high of your orgasms. You kept one hand tight in his hair but traveled the other one down to your clit, ready to be pushed over the edge after all this time of self-inflicted torture.

You were almost certain you were pulling Brian’s hair as your orgasm washed over you, the pleasure drawing a choked gasp from your throat as you clenched around Brian’s cock inside of you. You hardly registered the sudden emptiness when Brian pulled out, his own groan filling the air as he came over both of your stomachs. Your body immediately collapsed against Brian’s from the exertion, your mind not caring about the mess currently cooling against your skin or your own slick running down your thigh. His hands wrapped around you, soothing any physical ailments and making you feel safe and secure in his hold as always. You noticed the quiet fuzz of the television station that had gone off air for the night as you sat pressed up against Brian, both of you trying to catch your breath.

“Well,” Brian laughed with a kiss to the top of your head, causing you to let out your own small giggle. 

“I guess that was pretty different.”


End file.
